


[Podfic] Will You Be My Shield?

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Soulbounds were rare these days but Gladio was one of those who had words inked into his skin. The first words his soulmate would say to him. They all knew who it would be, there was no doubt, but there was one big problem: Gladio was deaf and mute. His soulmate's wrist would stay empty. Gladio didn't know what would hurt more: if the bond was one-sided or if his soulmate just never knew about him.





	[Podfic] Will You Be My Shield?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Will You Be My Shield?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149989) by [Snowingiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron). 



> Recorded for veeluma for #ITPE2017

Art Edit by: Xylien  Check out their blog for more!   
Text added by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Will You Be My Shield?: 35:12 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bFFXV%5d%20Will%20You%20Be%20My%20Shield.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bFFXV%5d%20Will%20You%20Be%20My%20Shield.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 35:12
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bFFXV%5d%20Will%20You%20Be%20My%20Shield.m4b) | **Size:** 5.2 MB | **Duration:** 35:12

  
---|---


End file.
